The Four of Us
by zambia.girl
Summary: The story of a girl's high school experience in Zambia. The drama, the tears, the laughter and the smiles. Ashley tries to keep her best friends happy, get revenge on her nemesis and find out the name of a mysterious boy with enchanting eyes.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I guess it all started with Michael's party on Friday. Why else would I be feeling all this guilt bottled up inside me?! I technically didn't do anything wrong… Oh damn, there goes that little pinch in my chest that says I'm lying. To be politically correct as Michelle says, it was Michael's, Carlos's and Michelle's party that just happened to take place at Michael's house. Anyway, all I did was lie a little bit and say that I wouldn't wear my bikini. I know, wow, big deal! A bikini! But my parents are all about chastity and I'll tell you more about that just now. First of all let me say that I'm no dog. I've had my share of wolf whistles and comments about a future in modeling. I've got that almond/pecan skin which goes with everything. I'm pretty toned, with a four pack at times and a slim figure. Dark brown curly hair and an exotic face. But no boyfriends… Amazing isn't it. And that's where it all began. The start of high school in Zambia. Now you must be thinking, a self-centered babe in high school in the middle of Africa, not much happening there. Well you my friend are about to be proven wrong.

Sure, Zambia is just another country in Africa. Very hot, pretty boring. But I love it anyway! I've lived here all my life. Not in Lusaka, the capital, my whole life but that's not important. This city and school is my last stop since I have entered a crucial phase of my life where everything counts towards university! Not my words by the way. And everyone wonders why high school students get stressed after they've been given a speech about how you can't screw this up or else your future is completely thrown away! No pressure right! Even in Zambia, I got a little taste of drama. How on earth was I supposed to know that this year, that party, would cause me to reconsider all that is stable in my life. To question absolute truths that used to be engraved in stone. And I mean, come on, was it really my fault? By the way, my name is Ashley.


	2. And So It Begins

When I was little, I had two best friends. May and Lila. They are two amazing girls. The reason why I mention them is because I met them at church. We were so close and my parents were delighted I found two girls of the same religion. They were my foundation, my support until Lila moved to Cuba and May went back to England. I was left to brave my school alone, forced to make new friends. And then I met them. Kim and Sandra. My next two best friends. Try to understand that with May and Lila, there were no big risks in our friendship. But Michelle and Sandra were a totally different breed altogether. We made each other laugh, I think that's what kept us together. Kim was the African-American prep girl. Flirty, outrageous and spontaneous. She was a real cutie, petite with a kick ass body and a booty she was so proud of. Sandra was the loud and fun loving South African girl who was always making jokes and just laughing at silly things. Sandra was also pretty short with a sweet smile a chubby cheeks. They introduced me to a whole new world of short skirts, lip gloss and slumber parties. I survived some years with them without too much trouble. Enter Michelle. Michelle was a blond bimbo. A strawberry blond bimbo. I hate to say it, but it was true. She just wasn't very sharp and everyone made fun of her for it. It was me, Kim and Sandra who stood up for her. We were all friends and everyone knew our line, "It's The Four of Us!". Michelle made it up and whenever it was all four of us together alone, we would group hug and say our line. However lately, our group had been drifting apart. Michelle made new friends and she began to dabble in some things that I don't like to talk about. Kim went out with this one guy, Michael. He messed with her mind so much, but she just couldn't break up with him. He asked for so much, physically speaking, and when Kim finally gave it to him, he broke up with her. It was me and Sandra who had to pick up the pieces. I thought it was bad then, but it seems it had just begun.

----

"Ashley!! Hey!! You're here!!" called out Michelle from the trampoline. She was wearing a tube top and a white bikini underneath with her only jean mini skirt. The party had started about half an hour ago and music was blasting from the patio where Michael was dancing with some other people. I could see his acorn shaped head bob up and down as he lamely tried to grind with some girl from a grade above. I chose to ignore him.

"Hey Michelle! Kim's got our present ok? It's from both of us." I smiled at her and hesitated before throwing off my shoes and clambering on.

"Aww! Thank you! You didn't have to get me anything!" She then proceeded to hug me and we struggled to hold it while still bouncing. It didn't really work. We broke out into giggles and continued to bounce away. It's times like those that I remember why I'm friends with her. Michelle is quite sweet at heart. She really is.

"Oo! Sean, looking sexy!"

That slut. Looking for a refuge from the flirt fest, I saw Sandra arrive. Lovable dear!

"Sandra! STAY THERE, I'M COMING TO YOU!"

Sandra and I spent most of the party playing foos-ball and talking to Jamal and Malcolm. Those boys were loads of fun. Jamal is this formidable guy at first sight. Tall and large with spiky black hair, and he was so dark it kind of took you surprise. But when you get closer, he has warm, sparkly eyes that always had a funny mischievous way about him that made you like him. Malcolm was also black but he was smaller and athletic and seemed a lot friendlier. Once you got to know him though, the charm switched off and he was very straight up, in your face.

"Go! Go! Shoot!" I screamed at Malcolm as he was engaged in an exciting and tense game against Sandra!

"Stop yelling!" he shouted back, his eyes not leaving the miniature soccer match below him. Jamal let out a cackle as Sandra broke through Malcolm's defense line. Sandra started to laugh her evil laugh and Malcolm yelling in protest at his defeat.

"It's all your fault Ashley! You broke my concentration!" he said furiously.

"My fault?! How do you see that! You were so busy spinning those little men at random that it hardly seemed possible to break that concentration!" I snapped back

"Oh please. I can hardly expect you to understand the subtlety of foos-ball!"

"The subtlety of a game that loser's resort to when they can't play the full sized version? What's to understand?" I replied smoothly. Sandra and Jamal snickered in the background as Malcolm stormed off. Kim strolled over just a few seconds afterwards. She frowned slightly and jerked her head back towards Malcolm's retreating back and mouthed,

"What's wrong?"

Sandra and I just shook our heads and Jamal gave a little sigh.

"He lost and now is having a hissy fit." Jamal explained, "I'm going to hit the dance floor. See you guys." Jamal grinned and sauntered off, shaking his butt at us as he left.

"Crazy -" started Kim.

"Psycho." finished Sandra.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want to go swimming. Join me?" answered Kim. She stood wearing a skimpy blue bikini with Thai thong slippers. Sandra shook her head and I contemplated the situation. The party was nearly over and it needed some more excitement.

"Yeah, I'll swim with you. Let me just get changed."


	3. Wave Goodbye

flashback

I sighed and stared out at the passing trees through the car window. A new school year meant new teachers and new drama. I thought how on earth would I cope? But I was still looking forward to seeing all of my friends. We pulled into the small secondary parking lot and I kissed my mom goodbye, grabbed my old worn out bag and jumped out of the silver Land Rover. My school has a beautiful campus. At least that's what they say in the brochures. But I don't think it's so bad. The secondary campus comprises of a football field, an extremely small basketball court attached to the toilet block, four rows of classrooms, a tuck shop and a computer unit. Green grass grew in between each row of classes and there was also a pond. It was alright and they were trying to expand. Seeing those red brick buildings sent mixed emotions through me already. I took a deep breath and braced myself before heading up the walkway to my home room.  
"Ashley!" was the first wail I heard. Michelle came running towards me, her face red and her eyes puffy. "They put me in the other class!"  
"What! Oh Michelle, this is terrible!" I dropped my bag and hugged her. She broke away from me, hiccupping and stamped her foot.  
"Why would they do this? They know we're best friends!" Sandra and Kim walked up to us looking concerned. Michelle looked at them and they shook their heads. She let out another wail and ran to the bathroom.  
"We asked Mrs. Jeffery if they could switch her but she said she separated us on purpose." explained Kim.  
"She's so upset. I don't know what we can do." said Sandra, shaking her head.  
"Well I was separated from you two one year. I survived."  
"But Ashley, it's different for Michelle. Sure she wants to be part of the military, but she's a lot more... sensitive... about these things." responded Kim. The bell rang and we officially started 9th grade. Michelle gave us a sad wave before walking into the other class. It was a bit depressing to tell you the truth. She's quite sweet at heart.

Our home room was a science lab and the teacher, advisor, was a new science teacher. He looked like he wasn't very excited to be there, but then I bet the students didn't either. I love meeting new kids. It gives me an excuse to talk in class and also if it turns out that I hate them, at least I'll be able to say I tried. And I also remember when I was new and everyone ignored me. I wasn't going to let that happen to some other poor soul. Not paying any attention to the morning announcements, they were the same every day, I quickly scouted the room and spotted an unfamiliar blond head. Maybe she sensed me watching her, I don't know, but when she looked at me and I smiled, I had just made a huge mistake. Her name was Melissa and her number was 666.


	4. Enchanting Eyes

I headed towards Michael to ask him where I could get changed. The latest hip-hop song was playing so loud, it hurt my ears. I could feel the bass pounding through the ground. I tapped Michael's shoulder and he reluctantly turned around to glare at me.

"Where's your bedroom?" I yelled in his ear. The girl dancing next to me glanced at me, looking surprised.

"Going to the bedroom already Ashley? Wow, you move fast!" she screamed. Michael started to snigger.

"Haha. Very funny Catherine." I replied, dripping sarcasm. "I need to change. Where's the bedroom, bathroom, anywhere?" I asked again. Michael vaguely pointed down a hall before returning to his spastic movements. I shrugged and walked down the hall, looking for some indication of a bathroom or bedroom. The hallway was dark and it freaked me out. Faces on the paintings lining the walls leered at me. I suddenly shivered, clutching my swim suit, I continued to walk down. I saw light coming from under the door of the room at the end of the hall and I hurried towards it. I opened the door cautiously, checking that no one was inside. Rock and hip-hop band posters covered the walls and a guitar stood in a corner. The room was very messy, clothes littered the floor and random pieces of paper were scattered across what appeared to be a desk. Trying not to touch anything, I entered, closed the door behind me, and started to undress. My back was facing the door as I tied my strings. After checking how the red and white two-piece fitted, I collected my clothes and turned towards to door.

"Hi."

----

Leaning against the door was curly haired, 16 year old boy. I screamed and dropped my clothes, putting a hand to my heart. I immediately dropped down to the floor to pick up my fallen garments. He grinned at me casually strolled in and bent down to help me. His hands put the black shirt I was wearing before into mine. I looked up, startled to see his face was inches away from mine. I could feel myself blush as I noticed that he had gorgeous deep brown eyes. Then I remembered that I was in my bikini and suddenly I felt very bare and exposed. We both stood up and he grinned again, holding my hot pink underwear towards me.

"I think these are yours." I snatched them back and looked into his beautiful eyes again.

"How long had you been watching me?" I asked, suddenly angry.

"Hey! Don't get your pink panties in a twist! I just came." He was wearing these nice dark jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. His dark, slightly curly hair was short and spiked at the front. He was really cute. And his enchanting eyes, I couldn't stop myself from taking one last look into them. He had long eye lashes that girls would kill for and when he shifted his weight, I saw tints of gold around his pupils. We must have looked very awkward, I was standing in my bikini clutching my clothes to my chest and he was still uncomfortably close to me, his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing in my room anyway?" he asked. My eyes widened as I just concluded that he was not in fact a guest at the party as I initially thought, but Michael's older brother!

"I thought this was Michael's room." I replied softly. My anger drained away as I continued to gaze up into his eyes.

"Well obviously it's not." I smiled slightly and the brown eyed boy took a step towards me. I couldn't tear away my eyes from his. He put his hand on my arm and tingles went up my spine. His face leaned down towards mine. My heart raced and I felt the adrenaline pumping. My eyes fluttered closed. He was so close -

I felt a vibration. My pants were vibrating. I took a step backwards and searched urgently the jumble of clothes in my hands for my phone. My coral pink Nokia flashed and started to play my ring tone, Control Myself. On the screen "Mom" was illuminated. That meant trouble. Then I remembered that I was just about to kiss the brown eyed boy. I looked up from my phone and he looked back at me, confusion filled his face.

"I... I have to go." I stuttered.

"What's your name?"

"I have to go." I repeated myself. I side stepped around him and ran quickly back to the patio.

"What's your name?!"

I kept on running.


	5. Some Divine Calling

"Ashley! Why are you running?! What's wrong?" Melissa stopped me on the dance floor. She was wearing a purple bikini top and a jean skirt that was so small that I wondered why she spent the money on it rather than just using a band aid to wrap around her waist. Melissa had straight titanium blond hair that was waist length. She had piercing blue eyes and a gorgeous slim figure. She also had great posture; she did some modeling back in Austria.

"My mom is here." I replied breathlessly. Melissa frowned, obviously not understanding. "I'm not supposed to be wearing this bikini."

"Oh! Will she be mad?"

"That's the understatement of the year." Melissa's eyes widened. "I know! I am so screwed!! What should I do Melissa?!" I was on the verge of tears. The first party of the school year and I was about to be grounded for the rest of the parties to come. "And I haven't even gotten a chance to swim..." I added.

"Well, now I can fix that!" Melissa exclaimed with a little smirk. She beckoned to someone behind me and I turned around to see a bunch of guys charging towards me! They each grabbed a part of my body and started to make their way towards the pool. I screamed and fought, dropping my phone along the way, but they didn't let me go. I just caught a glimpse of Melissa laughing on the dance floor between the mass of bodies crowding me. Suddenly I felt absolutely weightless before I hit the icy water. I gasped for air as I struggled to stay above the water holding all of my clothes. I licked the water dripping onto my lips and found that most of them were tears. I saw Michelle, Sandra and Kim running towards me through the droplets clinging to my eyelashes.

"Ashley!!"

"What happened?"

"Are you crying?!"

----

It was my three best friends who came to my rescue. I don't know how we did it, but we managed to get me changed into Sandra's clothes and get into my car before my mother became suspicious. When I got home, I just lay in my bed, replaying the kiss I almost had received. I had no idea that Michael had a brother; no one had ever talked about him before. I couldn't manage to fall asleep that night, those beautiful eyes kept coming into my mind. Finally, after tossing and turning, I logged on to my computer and waited for someone to come online. Suddenly Kim popped up.

Kimalicious69: Hey babe! Are you okay?

Ashes511: Hey! All is well. Thanx so much for all of the help

Kimalicious69: always here for u, u know that. I still can't believe that biatch Melissa got the guys to push u in after u told her that u had to go

Ashes69: I know! She always hangs with us at school, so what was that about?!

By some divine calling it seemed, Sandra also logged on.

$andrababez: Hey! Ash, ur okay right?

Ashes511: Hey! Everything is cool. We're talking about that cow Melissa.

$andrababez: Oh yeah! What the hell?! It's like she's bipolar...

Kimalicious69: I know!! She's always sucking up to us! And then she goes and pushes Ashley in the pool?! Major issues

Ashes511: seriously. I haven't done anything to her. I was the one that welcomed her the first day of school!! Wish I hadn't now

$andrababez: You're cursed by your niceness. Lol

And then amazingly enough, I heard the ding that meant someone else had signed on. It was Michelle!

Michiemoxxx: lol I knew you guys would be online!

Kimalicious69: IT'S THE FOUR OF US:)

----

That night I dreamed of Brown Eyes. I had no name to call him by, so I settled for Brown Eyes. It didn't really do him justice, not mysterious enough, not sexy enough, but I had nothing else. I didn't tell the others about Brown Eyes, I guess I just wanted it to be my secret. I dreamt that I was walking up a down escalator. No matter how hard I tried, I just didn't get anywhere. Then I saw Brown Eyes. He looked as gorgeous as ever, even though I've only seen him once before. He just walked right up that escalator to me, stared straight into my eyes and offered his hand. I took it and amazingly, I started to move upwards. Hand in hand, we made it to the upper level. We stood at the top of the escalator, still holding hands. I gazed deep into his eyes and those pools of melted chocolate just swallowed me up. I was drowning in his eyes, but never at loss for air. It felt so natural, standing with him. I woke up with a smile Saturday morning.


	6. Come On Over

When I woke up, my parents had already left for work. I padded down the hall from my bedroom to the kitchen. The cold feel of the tiles rejuvenated my feet. I slid into one of the low kitchen chairs and poured the cornflakes resting on the red granite island table into a bowl. I like my kitchen. It's old, but it looks very modern. The counters and island table are made of red granite. There are two ovens set into the wall and we have a counter top stove. My fridge is absolutely covered in pictures and post cards all the way back from before I was born. Some embarrassing photos of me in my bath are on there too, and as hard as I try to cover them with other pictures, my mother always finds time to bring them back to the front. While pouring my milk, I glanced at the window and caught my reflection. My hair was sticking out at random places and my Minnie Mouse tank top and boxers were crumpled, but I smiled anyway. I love the out-of-bed look. It's so casual and carefree, my ultimate desire in life. Something cold dripped onto my thigh and I groaned as I discovered that my ceramic blue bowl was overflowing with milk. I groaned again and slowly rose to fetch a kitchen towel. While I was mopping up my mess, I heard an unfamiliar noise. It was my Nokia vibrating on the counter. I had just received a text message from Melissa. I wondered what that girl would want to say to me.

"Hey! Can I come ovr?"

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion as I read the message. What was that girl playing at?

"I gess so. Come anytime." I replied.

----

"Hey..." Melissa came inside, holding her Gucci purse daintily by her side.

"Hi..." I had changed and showered by then and was now wearing a tight black spaghetti strap top and baggy jeans. My hair was tied with chopsticks and I was wearing my big gold hoop earrings. Melissa and me stood facing each other, both of us looking everywhere except at each other. "Why did you push me in the pool?" I finally blurted out. Melissa looked up in surprise and she scuffed her pink ballet shoes against my tile floors.

"I don't know..." she answered quietly after a while.

"You don't know?!" I asked disbelievingly. And then I exploded, "I told you! I told you that my mom was there and that I was in big trouble and you still got the guys to push me in!! How can you not know? Are you thick or something? And you just laughed!! What kind of a person does that?" I was just so angry, this girl that I had welcomed into our school, had endured her annoying jokes and had spent hours helping her catch up in math just stabbed me in the back. In my time of need, she let me fall. Fall into the icy depths of Michael's pool. And I wanted to know why. When I eventually drew breath I saw Melissa's heavily outlined eyes narrowed with pure hatred searing into my own eyes.

"You know what! I do know why I got those boys to push you in! Payback!" Melissa yelled back at me.

"Payback? Payback for what?" I stopped to think back of what I could have done to make Melissa want revenge.

"You stole away Carlos!! The first week of school! Remember?"

----

_"Oh my gosh... Carlos is so hot!" Melissa whispered to me the 500th time that one Physics class._

_"That's nice Melissa..." I sighed and looked at Sandra and Kim hoping for some help. They just giggled silently on their stools. I was alone. It was me, Sandra, Kim and Melissa on one table in the science lab and I was the lucky one who got to sit next to her. I looked up from my textbook and saw Carlos smiling at me. I quickly looked back at my textbook, blushing. Carlos is half Brazilian, half American. He has these gorgeous golden curls and a cute face. He has an athlete's body and a sweet personality. I also noticed he had perfect teeth while he was smiling at me from across the room. But I wasn't interested, Melissa was all over him and I had already devoted my attention to Sean, a boy on the table next to us._

_"Oh my gosh! He smiled at you! Do you guys have something going on?!" Melissa questioned me anxiously._

_"No Melissa. We don't have something going on." I answered her tiredly. Her constant questions were annoying me and distracting me from the assignment. The teacher was looking over at us and I hurriedly bent my head over the textbook again. A note fell onto my workbook and when I looked around to see who it was from, I saw Carlos grinning at me again. I gave him a little confused smile and opened up the folded piece of paper._

_"Why won't Melissa stop looking at me?" I breathed a deep sigh of relief._

_"lol. Is it freaking you out?" I tossed the note back to him and giggled as he fumbled and dropped it. Melissa glared at me; I found that she's oddly protective and gets jealous freakishly easily. I caught a sudden movement out of the corner of my eye and turned to see a paper square whizzing through the air towards me._

_"YES!! Help me!" I smiled when I read the note._

_"What did he say? Is he asking about me?" asked Melissa. I shushed her and replied,_

_"What can I do?"_

_"I have a plan. Just go along with it. After class ok." was the answer._

_----_

"Are you talking about that time when Carlos wouldn't stop flirting with me?"

"Yes!! You two wouldn't stop touching each other and I saw you look at me and keep going!" Melissa screamed at me. She looked absolutely furious. Her face was red and I saw her knuckles were white from clenching her purse so hard.

"But that was all him!! I didn't lead him on or flirt back!" I tried to explain that it wasn't my fault and that it was more complicated than she thought but Melissa brushed me off.

"Bitch please. You liked all of that attention. Don't deny." I stared at Melissa. I couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Leave."

"Excuse me?" she looked at me disbelievingly.

"You don't call me a bitch in my own house. Leave. Now." I said coldly, my arms crossed.

"Fine. I had to go anyway." Melissa stalked out of my kitchen, her head high. I watched her climb back into her blue Volvo and snap at her driver.

In Zambia, everything is walled. Everyone has a high wall surrounding their house and garden with some kind of barbed wire or electric fencing. You can't just catch the bus and go into town either. You have to go with your parents or if you can afford one, your driver. So you have to understand why I started to crack up. Melissa's dramatic exit was pretty much ruined by the fact that I had to go out and open the gate for her to drive away in a huff.

I went back into my kitchen and made myself a chicken mayonnaise sandwich. It tasted amazing.


	7. X and Y

On Monday, Melissa and I pretended that our little meeting never happened. I was quite happy with this silent agreement because I was too busy freaking out over my latest D in Biology.

"I DON'T GET D'S!!!" I screamed for the third time in the bathroom shaking the culprit quiz. I'm a fairly intelligent person; it comes from having civil engineers for parents. All of my report cards are quite impressive and I've always gotten awards for academic achievement. So you can see how a D just wasn't acceptable for me. Sandra rolled her eyes and Kim let a little sigh.

"Ashley, I think you can afford one D. You've got a 3.6 average, this isn't the end of the world!"

"I'm already getting a B in this class Kim! I can't have a D! This means I'll be getting a B- or something!" And all of a sudden Kim and Sandra found my situation strangely hilarious. They fell over each other laughing and drunkenly staggered around the tiny room.

"Oh no! A B!" Sandra leaned against the tiled walls for support while she caught her breath.

"This isn't funny you guys!"

"A B! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" yelled Kim from the floor where she had collapsed. Sandra had another burst hysterical laughter and she slid down the wall to join Kim on the floor.

"You guys!!! Stop laughing!! This is serious!" I felt the prick of tears behind my eyes and the image of Sandra and Kim started to blur. I think Sandra noticed my unnaturally shiny retinas because she elbowed Kim and they quickly shut up.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but you can't freak out over one D. You're allowed to fail you know. You're only human." said Kim seriously.

"Yeah." added Sandra.

"I suppose… But I have to meet Mr. Stevenson after school about it! What if he makes me tell my parents about it? Ah, I'm freaking out again!" I started to nibble on my nails but Sandra slapped my hand. She knows that I'm trying to get over my bad habit and takes gross pleasure in 'helping'.

"Just don't think about it! We've got the fieldtrip tomorrow so relax!" We were going to Chimfunshi, a chimpanzee orphanage in the north western part of Zambia. We would be staying there for three days, three days of potential hook ups, note taking and smelly chimp enclosures. Whoopee.

"I guess… Oh my god I haven't packed yet!"

"Me neither!" exclaimed Kim.

"Oh my god you guys, I packed three days ago!" I laughed at Kim's horrified expression when she heard Sandra.

"What is wrong with you?" Kim asked. Sandra got defensive and the two began to argue. I took no notice of the quarreling girls, I usually let them sort it out themselves, and I started to think about how much Michelle had been hanging around Amira and Tania lately. Amira and Tania are o.k. but we don't usually mix with them. I wondered whether Michelle would share a room with them or us but my thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bell.

"You guys, the bell." Sandra and Kim ignored me and continued to argue about whose house they had left Kim's ipod at, although I don't know how the conversation had gotten there. I sighed and rolled my eyes. We obviously weren't going anywhere until they figured out where the ipod was. Finally they agreed that it was at my house, which it was I just hadn't told them because it was amusing to see them struggle with the problem. Sandra, Kim and I parted ways reluctantly, our math classes were split into higher level and standard level and Sandra and I were in the higher. When we arrived at our classroom, we were greeted by a closed door. I tried to open the door but to no avail. Sandra's green eyes widened and my brown ones did the same. We were locked out.

"Is he allowed to do this?" Sandra whispered to me.

"Well he's doing it, so yeah, I guess so." I whispered back. I jumped up and down trying to look through the window and I saw the class going on as usual. I groaned, "Today is so not my day!"

"What are we going to do?" Sandra asked her face filled with fear.

"Knock?" I suggested. Sandra raised her eyebrows,

"Knock? Are you serious?"

"What else can we do?" Sandra relented and apprehensively knocked on the green door. Nothing happened. More firmly, she knocked again. There was no answer. She shrugged at me and sat down against the wall. I joined her and put my head in my hands. The door creaked open and I looked up to see Mr. Greenfield. I think that was perhaps the first time that he's ever had to look down on someone; he's quite short.

"I'll talk to you ladies after class, but for now you stay outside."

Crap.

"What now?"

How were we supposed to know that Mr. Greenfield was paranoid about time? We were only 5 minutes late, a _normal_ teacher would just give us a warning, but no! Mr. Greenfield has to be a psycho. Sandra and I spent the rest of the period playing hand games and spying on other classes. I was a bit worried how this incident would affect my semester grade, but Sandra convinced to forget about it. After class, Mr. Greenfield gave us a lecture about how we weren't wasting his time, but our own time and that we should take every second in his class as an opportunity to learn. I think that basically he meant that we shouldn't ever be late for his class. I wasn't very sure though, it's hard to understand him because regular English isn't his first language, Math is. I bet the first letters he learned were x and y. That night I dreamt I was in a room full of x's and y's. I saw a door from across the crowded chamber, but as I made my way towards it, the giant letters blocked my way. I struggled to push through, but I lost sight of the door. Then a hand reached out towards me. It was Brown Eyes.


End file.
